Nathan the Nobody
Nathan Maxwell Lux, aka Nathan the Nobody, is a creepypasta character that appears in the story "Nobody Saw It Coming". History Nathan grew up with his twin sister, Crystal and his Mother. His father just left, Nathan took it upon himself to keep his mother, but mostly his sister, safe. One unfortunate day, Him and his sister were abducted, He was left to rot in a dark, cold cellar room, trapped by a metal door. His sister after suffering a great amount of torture, was gruesomely killed with a blunt object to her head, moments before Nathan escaped his own imprisonment. Once realizing he failed his sister, his grip on hope and being that big brother she needed faded away and crashed into a hard dilution. Already hearing her voice whispering in his ear; or as far as we know it. Unable to accept her death, he locked that part of her death away deep, deep in his mind and continued to believe she is alive, but only if he takes care of the group that made him suffer, that made them both suffer. He didn't stop at the men in that house, aiming his anger at everyone he believes to be apart of this organization. Enjoying the idea of watching those members die, only able to see them as ones whom harmed the his sister. He doesn’t have a consistent killing method other than stalking his targets. Once he’s picked a target, he stalks them anywhere from a few hours to days, weeks, or if necessary months. He usually doesn’t let himself be seen, if possible, and waits until he’s gotten his victims schedule down. Then he’ll start making them paranoid, letting them see him in glances, enough to make them freak out. Moving or hiding things, causing sinks to drip, or any liquid substance. He wants plans complex ways to kill his victims, in a way it’s his way of making their deaths into someone important with a personal and unique touch. However, this isn’t always the case. There are times he either just stabs them repeatedly or he’ll painfully start breaking bones with his pipe until they stop moving due to his minds state and his disorder. If something changes in his victim’s schedule, he’ll attempt plan accordingly. In the end, the name of his game is paranoia and fear, soon following pain. Usually, makes the kill quick as possible. In his mind the ones who attacked him are still on the loose, he aims to take down all of them; not just the ones who harmed his family, but the whole organization. With his mind being in a state of limbo of mental states, he slowly see's everyday people as part of them as well. Thus attacking and killing the ones in his mind that he perceives as this organization. Who Created Them? IvyDarkRose. Personality Traits -Quiet -Protective -Introverted -Sadist -Sneaky -Stubborn -Quick to think on his feet -Loyal -sarcastic -melancholy Hobbies/Interests -Stalking his targets / Spying on the others -When bored, or in nearing enraging, he likes to work out alone to help. -Tormenting his victims, either, mentally or physically. -Manipulating people to evoke responses -Hiding objects -Loves and needs to hear the sound of something dripping -To have a good laugh, even at the expense of others -like to sit where ever abandoned place he is stay and just talk or stare out a window in silence -nighttime -Running track Dislikes/Fears -loud or obnoxious people -People who lack a sense of humor -being watched himself -extremely cheerful and perky people -Accepting the reality of his sister death (This is more of a unconscious fear/weakness, seeing that he thinks she alive) -Human Dolls: Porcelain, baby dolls, etc. If it looks human like he doesn’t like them. He won’t run away, but he’ll avoid the damn things. -Being locked away in a room again -Showing "weak" emotions -Being betrayed -Being set on fire Miscellaneous Information *He grew up loving assassins and would practice sneaking around, normally on his family. later in his teen years, often using these skills to sneak out. *He loves sweets. *He won't kill children, he doesn't see them as part of the organization. *Females with green eyes (or close enough of a shade to green) have effects on him. He'll have a number of things happen, He'll go berserk; killing them in a bloody, bone shattering way without thought. Another thing he'll do is stop in a brief moment of clarity and leave. Think of his mind as vinyl record, on it the messages "Save my sister", and "Kill them all." The messages then mixing up into a distorted message of "Killing them will save my sister." but with a female with green eyes, this message is sped up, or stopped. After his berserk moments calm down, he then looks at the bludgeoned female, viewing her as his sister, taking in no mind of her bloodied state and takes to her as he would normally, maybe even taking her with him until his mind goes back to its now normal state. *He acts like the lone wolf, may even prefer it, but has a need and desire for company. He might stay and listen to the blood drip while chatting up the body. *He likes to invent many things, now usually used to kill his victims or to pull harmless pranks on the other creepypasta characters. *If these creepypasta characters existed in the same universe with him he'd be friends with: Sally, the Puppeteer, Jason the Toymaker and Candy Pop. He'd be neutral with BEN, Slender Man, Papa Grande and Jane the Killer. He'd be rivals with Jeff the killer. *His pipe and necklace holds his sister's spirit. (or she attaches herself to it). Nathan's sister is the second, silent half of him. Though he "sees" her normal self next to him wherever he goes. If a target catches a glimpse of her spirit, They'll see the true horrifying mess she is; along with the rage of Nathan. That is, if they weren't already dying. She's the illogical reason he seems to appear and disappear, a lot more than a normal human being; aiding in sneaking around as well. If he's up against a threat he couldn't survive (example Slender Man) she provides a shield like protection, until he's safe. References *https://ivydarkrose.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-Nobody-Saw-It-Coming-670361476 *https://ivydarkrose.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-Nathan-the-Nobody-NEW-Ref-sheet-519351451 *https://ivydarkrose.deviantart.com/art/Adictional-Information-on-Nathan-602040939 Category:Characters